


Powerless

by blue_pointer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Infinity Gems, Milano shenanigans, Power Gem, Pre-Infinity War, Pre-Relationship, Tony learning magic, facial hair bros, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: When Hydra got a hold of Bucky in Captain America: The First Avenger, they did something different with him.The Guardians are up to business as usual when they accidentally take on a job that's even bigger than they think. Doctor Strange has to come in and repair the damage.Tony is hanging out with his friend Stephen Strange when he discovers something weird even for the Sanctum Sanctorum.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotrodngold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrodngold/gifts).



> This is to fill my prompt from hotrodngold in our key exchange on the winteriron discord server. They gave me a piece of art for an idea, and I saw a different art and wrote this. ._. But they liked it anyway.

Hydra had once held one of the six primal Singularities. And lost it. Because they had not known what it truly was they possessed. 

They would not make the same mistake a second time.

“This power requires a guardian. It requires an intelligence to safeguard it. An intelligence loyal to Hydra.”

“A body strong enough to hold it.”

 

* 

 

When Bucky Barnes died, he thought it would be the most terrifying, painful thing he would ever experience. 

He was wrong.

The power they had put inside him burned like a white-hot brand, an indescribable pain, never subsiding, never dull. It scorched him from the inside out, burned him clean and sterile until there was no Bucky left at all, just pristine, unadulterated pain with a life of its own.

There were no words to describe what his existence was like. But he had no more words. All the words had been burned away, along with his memories, his life, the true essence of what he was, what he had been.

Now there was nothing left but a shell. A shell with no voice to scream, and eyes that burned like the brightest star in the cold void of space.

James Buchanan Barnes became a holy relic in the church of Hydra. The only mercy was that they put him in stasis. And so when he was paraded out for ceremonies, to inspire the followers, when he was mobbed and touched over and over again in hopes that his destructive power might rub off on the faithful, his lurid violet eyes saw everything, but he was not there, separated from that searing hot pain by the thin white line of sleep. It was a nightmare that gave no rest. Still, it was better than consciousness.

 

*

 

“What, is he like their lost emperor or something?” Star-lord asked, watching the glowing person as he was carried out and presented to the masses. 

“No.” Rocket relished these moments when he had more information about a job than Quill did.

“I am Groot?”

“No. Look, he’s worth a pretty penny. That’s all you have to know.” Rocket was not always the most patient father to Groot.

“Shouldn’t we know more about what he is before we steal him?”

Oh, since when did Quill ask questions first? “What kind of pirate’s son are you?”

“One with really good taste in music, trash panda.”

“We’re wasting time.” Was Gamora the only one on this ship capable of concentrating on a task for longer than two seconds?

“Wait, is this an orgy?” The cult members were rushing the dais to lay hands on the glowing guy, and for a second, Peter was jealous. “Why are they touching him like that? Should we interrupt?”

“They are trying to absorb his power.” Drax knew a power transference ceremony when he saw one. **“I** will absorb his power!”

“Drax, no--”

“Too late.” Good thing Rocket had the big guns ready this time.

He and Quill provided cover, and Drax did manage to steal the object. And then the Milano exploded, along with the planet.

 

*

 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re reckless and amateur?” 

A special guest appearance by the Sorcerer Supreme always made Quill come this close to saying ‘You’re not my dad!’ “Hey! We’re professionals.” Peter dusted himself off, pretending he had dignity.

“Drax wrecks EVERYTHING. Perhaps you are less wrecked, puny wizard man.” What kind of coward used magic instead of physical prowess to win battles? Drax did not trust him.

“Look, I asked for extra fortune cookies this time--” Rocket had a running Chinese delivery joke going with Strange, and he wasn’t about to let up now.

“Yes, how droll. Now let’s try this again, only this time without destroying any planets, shall we? Young lady, you look to be the responsible one--”

“I’m over 900 years old.”

“Ah, that explains it. Hold this, if you please…”

The second try worked much better. Both planet and ship were intact, and the Singularity came to stay with one of its fellows, in the Sanctum Sanctorum.

 

*

 

With seven doctorates (and counting), Tony Stark knew just about everything there was to know. About this planet, anyway. He was into inter-dimensions now. And metaphysics. Because physics--even astrophysics--could only get you so far. 

Strange had agreed to teach him a little, because they were facial hair bros, and because Tony got him REALLY hammered on Happy’s secret family recipe moonshine one night over chess and made Strange swear a solemn vow. And he couldn’t go back on that, now, could he?

No, he couldn’t. What he could do was stall like crazy every time Tony came down to Bleecker Street for his lesson. Tony took revenge by exploring the Sanctum, and trying to guess which relic would choose him once he made apprentice status. He had his eye on a sweet magical suit of armor. Tony made sure to pass it at least once every time he visited. But it never budged.

Today, while Strange claimed to be busy using his phenomenal cosmic powers to unplug a toilet on the third floor, Tony was drawn to a new room in the Sanctum. The layout of this place changed every time. Tony enjoyed solving the puzzle of how to get back to the grand stair.

This door was more interesting than most, because this door was locked. An eerie purple glow shone through the cracks. That looked promising. Tony tried the basic unlocking spell he’d learned. Nothing. So he took out his tools. Why mess with magic when you can use good old-fashioned mechanics? That was his motto.

Inside, Tony had to shield his eyes from the bright light. He adjusted his glasses to block the right frequencies. The room held only one thing: a giant glass tank with a man inside. A man who glowed more purple than ultraviolet. A man whose eyes were open and blank. Was he dead?

Tony walked up to the glass. No, he wasn’t five years old, but how could you  **not** touch it? Tony drew one of the gauntlets over his hand before he did; that glass had some nasty radiation readings. Even through the suit, it made his nerve endings buzz and tingle.

Strange came skidding into the room behind him, cape all aflutter. “How did you come to be in here?” Was he being his usual imperious self, or did Tony detect a note of panic in his voice?

“There are these things called doors,” Tony sassed him, smugly. “You open them and then you can move from one room to another.”

He could tell from Strange’s superior scowl that he was about to get quite the comeback. But then he stopped. Stared behind Tony, mouth agape.

The glowing violet man had moved in his glass tank. His hand was pressed against the glass, mirroring Tony’s. And he was looking right at him

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is really just a prologue to a much longer work.  
> Will I ever write that work? I'm not sure. It's probably very interesting, but signs are pointing at extreme angst, and I try to stay away from angst.  
> So...we'll see. Don't hold your breath on this one.


End file.
